Tender Loving Care
by Comicworm
Summary: She never could do anything right, not even when taking revenge for her family. Nothing ever went right for her. Will she mess up her love life too? Was a little bit of tender loving care too much to ask for?
1. Chapter 1: Where it all began

**A/N: T**his is my 2nd story, which is based a bit on my first one, but improved and with a new concept =) please enjoy!

* * *

_**In the Academy**_

_**Mikan's pov**_

'Can Mikan Sakura please make her way to the principal's office. I repeat may Mikan Sakura please

make her way to he principal's office immediately.'

I looked up and stared at my classmates '_what did I do? Uh oh... I hope in not in trouble..' _"Ano.. Narumi sensei? May I leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course Mikan darling!" Narumi replied. The whole class sweatdropped. -.-'

I made my way to the principals office quickly. What's going on I wonder.. why would the principal pull me out of class to see him? As I enetered the administrators block, the secretary nodded me in, sayin "They're expecting you Ms Sakura." I gave her a smile and thanked I entered the office, I heard the mutterings of several voices stop."Err.. I was called to the office? Is there something you need with me Tsubame-san?" I asked.

The principal, Tsubame-san sat at her desk and stared at me gravely. "Sakura-chan.. Please, sit down. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you.." Tsubame-san said I quickly complied and stared at her. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry to say that your grandfather has passed away.." I stared at her. _'what?' _"Haha! Tsubame-san is so funny... I'm sorry but what did you really want to tell me?" I laughed shaklily.. There's no way Ji-chan could be dead.. He promised me he'd be with me till i get married! That he would give me away at the alter and take care of his future grandchild!

"Sakura-chan.. I am serious. We know that this is a huge shock to you but we hope that you will understand. We are arranging for you to go back home to Nagoya to make preparations for his funeral and clean up his house and belongings." The principal said.

"What? Ji-chan is dead? He's... gone?" I could feel the tear building up beneath my eyelids. "No.. why? How?.. Ji-chan!" I wailed and buried my face in my hand in despair. What's going to happen to me now?

_'Its all my fault..'_

"I shouldn't have left him all alone.. I shouldn't have left him by himself at home worrying so much.. It's all my fault..." I muttered to myself before gettign up and running back to the classroom.

'_Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru.'_

"HOTARU!" I cried. I slammed open the door and scanned the classroom for my best friend. I couldn't see quite clearly but could make out her short purple hair before running towards her.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Ji-chan's dead! He's.. gone! HOTARUUUU!" I sobbed as I collapsed onto her. "What am I going to do now Hotaru... Ji-chan's dead!"

* * *

_**Normal POV.**_

Hotaru stared at the cryign girl in her arms. Ji-chan's dead? She widened her eyes.. No way. Looking at the sobbing mess that was hugging on to her for dear life, she figured she wasnt lying. "What did the school ask you to do Mikan?" she asked gently, patting her bestfriend on the head.

"They told me to pre-prepare for a trip back h-home to prepare Ji-chan's f-f-funeral..." the muffled reply came.

"I see. Well then Mikan, I suggest you do that.. you would want Ji-chan to go peacefully right? Don't cry now Mikan, hush now.." she whispered softly to Mikan. Class 2B was silent. Poor Mikan, her only remaining relative dead.. Not only that, the Ice Queen was gently comforting her too, a display of emotion no one had ever seen before in the 5 years they had known each that they were all 15, they had just taken it for granted that Hotaru Imai, aka the Ice Queen, did not show emotions.

"Polka." Natsume was standing beside Hotaru's desk. "Yes..? she looked up, a right mess with snot and tears pouring all over her face. "Come. I'll bring you to your room." he said in a quiet voice. The class gaped. First the Ice Queen openly showing emotions and now THE Natsume Hyuuga escorting Mikan to her room? The world was coming to an end. "Ok..." Mikan replied,wiping her face with a tissue Hotaru gave her before getting up to follow Natsume.

"Neh Natsume.." Mikan started, trying to wipe her eyes dry. "Shush. Its ok to cry.. You.. you should always be grateful for the ones that love you. Don't take them for granted, because you never know when's the next time you'll get to see them." He muttered.

Mikan looked up at him, a little puzzled at his sudden outburst of don't take people for granted speech, but then it daawned onto her that he was jsut trying to cheer her up and she felt grateful. Even if her Ji-chan just died, she would still have her precious friends in the academy to save her from the sadness. She shouldn't waste her tiem she had with her friends by crying and making things difficult for them. With this. She made a promise to her Ji-chan in heaven.

_'Ji-chan, no mater what happens, oncei come back from Nagoya _

_I won't cry over you anymore. I will treasure my friends and the _

_Academy that has given me so much.'_

As soon as she had made her promise she looked up to see that they had already reached her room and Natsume was waiting for her to open it. She took out the keys and slide them in the keyhole, unlocking the door with a soft 'click'. However, before she opened the door, she spun around and gave Natsume a big bear hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Argh Polka! Your killing me..! I.. Can't..Breath!" Natsume gasped out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Natsume! I'm just... really grateful that your my friend and that you know me so well. You've helped me put my thoughts into order.. Arigato Natsume!" she said before breaking into a dazzling smile. Natsume simply replied "Hn" before hiding his 'every so slight'blush beneath his bangs, watching as his sunshine entered her room to pack her things.

* * *

_**1 hour later at the Academy gates**_

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan had packed her things for a 1 week stay at Nagoya to make arrangements for her Ji-chan's funeral. She looked up at the Academy, before looking back at her group of friend who came to say goodbye.

"Thanks so much guys.. For sending me off" she said with a smile. The entire class of 2B was there to wish her good luck and a safe journey "I'll be back even before you know it! Then we'll go back to aving fun like we used to, neh?" She asked the class with a sad smile on her lips as she got into the car. "Bye Hotaru! Bye Natsume! Bye Ruka! Bye Permy! I'll be back soon!" she waved goodbye as the car drove off.

The Train ride to Nagoya was unbearable long, and Mikan was filled with dread the closer she got to Nagoya._'What does her Ji-chan's body look like? What if I won't be able to face his dead body! What am I supposed to do with his house? Should i invite anyone ot the funeral?'_The questions kept on flowing till she arrived at Nagoya, before taking a bus to her hometown. She drank in the familiar surroundings, and her heart ached when she rememebered that her Ji-chan won't be at the doorstep to welcome her home anymore.

Still, as she alighted at her bus stop, she whispered to the wind, "Ji-chan, I'm home."

She reached her doorstep, and was shocked to find it unlocked. As she opened her front door, she was horrified to see the state of it. It was in a mess. The house had been ransacked, clothes thrown and spewed across the floor, books, cutlery and dishes lay in pieces on the floor. Mikan's petite frame began to quiver with anger. Who had dared to enter a dead man's house? Who had so little honor and self dignity that they would break into her Ji-chan's house. It couldnt be the neighbours, they were all good honest people who loved Ji-chan as much as she did. But the worst had yet to come. As she wandered into her Ji-chan's room, she was horrified to see a large bloodstain formed near the door, with bloodied hand prints against the wall as if her Ji-chan had been trying to get out of the house.

Not being able to withstand the sight of the blood and her grandfather's wrecked house, she rushed to the local hospital where her Ji-chan's body was being kept. Once she checked in with the hospital staff, they passed her the remaining belongings that her Ji-chan had on him.

Mikan was puzzled. Her Ji-chan was a normal person, with lots of friends and people who loved him. So who would want him dead? What had caused his death? No one seemed to have the answer, so she went to find Hotaru's parents to get he full story.

"Konnichiwa! Is anyone home? Its Mikan Mrs. Imai!" she called after pressing the doorbell. "Mikan? Oh goodness me! Mikan!" Mrs. Imai said, Rushing down the stairs to the front door. "Come in dear, I'm so sory about your Ji-chan dear.. It was such a terrible thing that happened..." she said. Puzzeled, Mikan asked, "What terrible things Mrs Imai? I don't actually know how Ji-chan died..." she said in a small voice.

"Oh dear! You don't know child? Ok well sit down first and I'll pour you some green tea before telling you the whole story." she said as she hurried off into the kitchen. Mikan sat down on the couch, slumping into it. What on earth was going on? What was it about her Ji-chan's death taht was so shocking? Come to think of it, the academy never did say the cause. She just assumed it was due to old age... Until she saw the Blood then did she suspect foulplay was involved.

Mikan stoped her pondering as Mrs Imai came back from the kitchen with 2 steaming cups of green tea and a small purple bundle."Well Mikan," she began. "I really am unsure of where to start... It started 3 days ago, it was late at night, and suddenly there was alot of yelling and shouting. Other neighbours, nto only us had awoken and rushed to the house, but by the time we got there, your Ji-chan was found beside his bedroom door, bleeding do death. I grasped his hand and desperately tried to stop the blooding Mikan, I really did but the blood wouldn't stop! People were screaming and everything seemed to be a blur but Mikan, your Ji-chan grabbed my hand and reached under his clothes and passed me.. this." she explained as she handed over the purple box.

Mikan slowly opened it as Mrs Imai explained, " Your Ji-chan said something about keeping this safe until you came... I think this the reason why people broke into your house the other day Mikan... I'm so sorry.." Mikan shook her head, trying to absorb what was just told to her. If this was the case.. Then.. Her Ji-chan's time wasnt meant to be up. She stared at the ring in the box, with a purple gem set in it. She narrowed her eyes as they filled up with tears again.

_'All because of this ring... Ji-chan is dead because of THIS RING.' _ Mikan wasn't thinking straight and slowly her hand curled up into a fist and her nails cut into her skin, shocking her out of her daze. "Mikan! Oh my goodness you silly girl. Wait a moment I'll go get some plasters." Mrs Imai cried when she saw the blood.

Mikan couldn't care less about her hand. All she was thinking about was that. This ring... was the cause of her Ji-chan's death. She hated it.

* * *

_**The second last day of Mikan's stay at Nagoya**_

_**Mikan's POV.**_

This is it I thought, as I watched Ji-chan's coffin slowly get lowered down into the hole that was dug for it. I clutched the ring tightly in my right fist, as i shed my last tears for Ji-chan. After this, I'll go back to the academy and bury all this sadness behind me and move on. I don't intend to let off my Ji-chan's killers, but at the present moment I had no leads and I didn't want to waste the time I have left with my classmates and friends. Natsume's words still rang true in my head. _"Don't take those you love for granted" _I won't. I promise.

The funeral had long finished, but I stayed beside Ji-chan's grave silently mourned his death. By the time I had finished, I realised the sky was darkening already, and it was time for me to go back home. As I made my way out of the cemetry, I saw Persona-sensei standing not far from me.

"Persona-sensei? What are you doin here?" I asked, slightly puzzled at his appearence. He jsut grunted in reply and said "Come." Confused, I obeyed, and he lead me into the forest that surrounded my hometown.

"Do you wish to take revenge?"

"Huh?" I was dumbfolded.

"Stupid girl", Persona-sensei snarled. I flinched a little. "Do you wish to take revenge on the people who killed your grandfather?" he asked. I held my breath. Was it possible? Could he possibly know who killed my Ji-chan? Slowly, with my voice shaking slightly, I replied. "What do you know of this situation? Do you know who did it?" Persona-sensei jsut stared at me before snidely replying "Yes, little kitty, I do know who. SO yet again I repeat myself. Do you want revenge?"

"Yes", i gushed out. "Yes Yes YES. I want to kill those dirty bastards who did this to Ji-chan! He was innocent... just because of one STUPID ring.. Just because he refusedto give it up HE DIED. I DO WANT TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS... how can I _not_ want to..." I looked up at Persona-sensei, and saw him smile ever so slightly.

"Very well then. I will explain to you what I do know. That "Ring" which you speak of is the _Amethyst Iolite Ring. _It is a rare ring which holds power. My assumption is that the people who took it wanted its power and came to steal it."

"What?" I stared at him in shock. "That's impossible! Why would Ji-chan have such a ring in his possesion?"

"How would I know girl. But let me tell you what I do know" Persona replied. "If you wish to take revenge, then you will need to become strong. Wear the ring and become strong, thengo hunt down your grandfather's killers." He finished with a cruel smile, as if the idea of hunting down Ji-chan's killers was extremely entertaining. "Then I will train you if need be for you to properly harness the ring's powers."

I took a deep breath and answered. "Ok then." disregarding the warning bells that had been going off in my head and the many warnings Natsume had often given me about Persona, I placed the ring onto my right middle finger and waited with baited breath.

* * *

_**Persona's POV**_

What a gullible girl. She really lacks the knowledge of the ring and its powers. Once worn, an otome comes to birth and has the ultimate power! Especially with such a master gem found.. The Amethyst Iolite Gem indeeed. Only one other gem has existed that had power on par with this one, that that gem has not been heard of for over a hundred years.

I watched as my little kitty placed the ring onto her right middle finger with a triumphant smile and waited for the power to be released. If all went according to plan, she'll be my little puppet from now on. As the dull purple surface of the ring started to light up, I quickly jumped up into a branch and escaped.

_'Everything's working in my favor... to bring down the Academy.'_

_

* * *

__**Mikan's POV**_

I don't understand. Why wasn't anything happening? Then, suddenly the gemstone on the ring emitted a bright flash of light, and a voice appears in her head. "Are you willing to be the master of this ring?" Shocked. I looks up to ask Persona about the voice, but he's disappeared. Oh well..

Out of nowhere, a dozen or more cars came and surrounded me, with bright tracking lights focused on me. '_HUH?' _ I look around wildly, trying to find a way to escape, but before I know it I'm hit on the head by somebody and am losing consciousness fast.

'_What's going on?'_

_

* * *

_

_**2 hours later, in an unknown location**_

_**Mikan POV**_

"Urgh..."I groan, and turn over my side. Slowly, opening my eyes, I look around me wearily. _'Where am I?' _I wonder before remembering. Oh my god! I was kidnapped! What's going on! Ji-chan.. Ji-chan's funeral and then... My lower lip starts to tremble as I think of Ji-chan.

"Bang" the door slams open Persona strides in.

"Persona! Where am I? What happened?" I would never admit it, but I'm glad to see him. Persona just stared at me before softly replying, "Agents from the academy sensed the Amethyst Iolites power and tried to take it. But I stopped them and brought you here. We are in a secret hideout in the forests that skirt the edges of Nagoya."

I was so confused. The _Academy_ tried to kidnap me? And_ Persona_ saved me? What's going on!

"Sakura" upon hearing his cold voice I looked up, and stared at him. " Do you still want revenge? Do you still want to know who killed your grandfather?"

"Are you crazy?"The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Of _course_ I still want to know! Tell me, Persona-sensei, please." I watch as his mouth transforms into a cruel smirk before he bends down and whispers into my ears,

"_The Academy is"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

I reel back in shock. No way! "That's impossible..." I breath out. I shake my head furiously. There's no way the Academy.. my second home, the place where all my friends are... But then, they did try to kidnap me... "Thats not possible Persona-sensei! My friends wouldnt let the school do that.." I muttered.

"Don't worry about your friends loyaties Sakura. They have not betrayed you, but are trying to stop the academy's plans for you. They know that the Academy jsut want's to abuse the ring's power." Persona says in his monotonus voice.

No way.. the Academy really is behing all this? They.. murdered Ji-chan? Wha.. Why? They, they're...

_'such liars'_

How could they? How DARE they mess with Ji-chan just because their power hungry! Why.. What did he ever do to them.. I can't believe it. And to think I trusted them!

Persona looked at Mikan, amused as the array of emotions being shown on her face. He asks once again. "After knowing all this, do you still wish to take revenge on the Academy? The people who caused your Ji-chans death?" One word, one word is all he needed for his plan to go into motion.

"_Yes."_

Of course I agreed. How dare the academy? How dare they disregard the fact that I was Ji-chan's granddaughter! How dare they kill him and try to abduct me just for one ring. Was all they taught in school for nothing? So much for peace amongst alices and non-alices. Everything they taught was a lie.

_'Why should I trust the academy anymore?_

Persona watches the anger and fury develop on her face and slowly a malicious smile forms on his face. His long time revenge on the academy will start with this little kitten right here.

* * *

_**Back at the academy**_

"Have you guys heard? Mikan's been abducted by the AAO in Nagoya!"

That was the talk to the class at the moment. Many worried glances were thrown at the Ice Queen and Natsume.

'Was it true?' Was on everybody's mind. Natsume looked up from beneath his manga and glared at the class, shutting them up. He glanced at Hotaru and Ruka before he got up and walked out of the classroom, with Hotaru and Ruka following closely behind.

"Imai. Is it true?" Natsume asked

".. I think so. The staff and student council presidents are all in a state of panic. The only question I have is _why Mikan?_ Shes nothing special I don't even know why anyone would want to waste time and resources to capture her. Unless they've discovered her SEC alice but I highly doubt that. The academy has that under wraps pretty tightly..."

"So why Imai. Don't keep anything from me." Natsume growled.

Hotaru lifted on eyebrow and stared at him blankly."... We can only assume that there was another factor introduced back home when she was there, causing her to be.. Kidnapped."

"Fuck." Natsume cursed before he jumped out the window."Ah wait Natsume!" Ruka called. "Its the third floor..."

Natsume ran, ran to the D.A's office and slammed open the door. "PERSO-" He stopped short. Persona wasn't there. That was impossible. He was always there.. Unless he had to find a student for missions.. Something was off. With Mikan's abduction and Persona's disappearence, he has a bad feeling that the 2 were related..

* * *

_**2 days have past since Mikan's kidnap.**_

Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and the entire class of 2B had been trying to search for some clues as to Mikan's whereabouts but to no avail.

Disappointed with the days results, Natsume returned to his room and turned the radio on before settling down to catch a few hours of shut eye before he goes to check up on Hotaru and any results she might have aquired.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when times are bad," The radio sang._

'What a childish song." he grumbled before a thought occurred to him "Its just something Mikan would like...'

"_You never know girl, how much I love you, please dont take my sun..shine a.w.a...y..." _the last broken note hung in the air, out of tune and downright creepy. The radio stuttered and went out. Natsume frowned, and his sense of forbidding grew.

'S_omething's not right.. What am i missing?'_

With his thoughts chasing around his head, he fell into slumber

* * *

_**Somewhere in the southern forest**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

"I don't understand what you want me to do! What am I missing! Why can't i use the rings power? WHATS WRONG. ARGHHH." Mikan shouted in frustration, bringing her right fist to her chest.

_'Why won't it work? WHY CAN'T I DO IT RIGHT!' _Mikan thought, close to tears.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and squeezed out her tears.

"I promised Ji-chan I wouldn't cry anymore.. I won't break that promise. I won't , I won't, I won't." She chanted. Persona watched from afar, and frowned. Something wasn't right. The ring seemed to be devoid of any power. The ring had clearly chosen her, and as proof of that the Iolite gem on the ring had emitted a bright light. So why wasn't the power coming out to work with Mikan? He sighed in frustration. Seems like the AAO's plan to finally have an _**otome**_ on their side to destroy the academy had failed. No matter. She still had her SEC alice. He could train that and make her an agent of the AAO instead.

He stepped out from behind a tree.

"Sakura."

Mikan stared at him, still tearing. "Why won't it work sensei? Why can't I use it to take revenge on the academy? Its not FAIR!" she cried out, slamming her fist onto the ground.

"..Apparently, Sakura, the ring has deemed you... unfit to wield its power. You will need to train your alice to become stronger first." "But Sensei..." Mikan was confused "What more can my nullification alice do? I've perfected it already..."

Persona snorted. Unbelievable. Did the academy really not tell the girl of her second alice? What fools.

"You have the SEC alice Sakura. I don't know why the academy refrained from telling you, but that goes to show that they can't be trusted."

Mikan stared at him dumbly."Huh? What's that sensei? I don't have a second alice! How is it possible?"

Persona growled in frustration. This girl talked to much for her own good. "As I already said Sakura. I. Don't. Know. But at least you know that the academy can't be trusted, yes?"

".. I can see that now sensei. What can I do to train it?" Mikan asked, her warm chocolate eyes dulling to a cold black onyx colour, as if all hope had been sucked out of the girl. She couldn't believe it. The academy, her home, her joy, the place where all her friends welcomed and had fun with her, had lied so much. They _murdered_ her only remaining family, tried to _kidnap_ her, and they did all this for _power._ What bastards.

It wasn't in Mikan's nature to swear. But she couldn't stop herself. She felt so.. disgusted with herself for being so gullible, for being so naive. What else had the academy lied about? Was all the peace and harmony they taught a lie? Were they deceiving her friends too?

She couldnt stand it. She would get strong. She would perfect her SEC alice and nullification alice. She would harness the Amethyst Iolite Ring's power..

_Then she would take down the academy. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review! =D Tell me what you guys think!

Xoxo, Comicworm


	2. Chapter 2: Slowly, but surely

**Normal POV**

It was raining.

The rain came down hard, and continued for a week.

The class of 2B didn't mind the rain. In fact, it suited their mood just perfectly. It seemed as if the sky itself was crying for the loss of Mikan.

It had been 2 weeks since the disappearance of Mikan, and with no news of her whereabouts, the class filled with and air of helplessness and emptiness as members of 2B thought of the little brunette.

Three members of the class were particularly down and in a bad mood. The air of gloom and doom that surrounded Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume was suffocating. Nobody could even get near them without placing themselves at risk of being shot by the latest 4.3 baka gun, attacked by a bunch of ferocious lions, or getting 3rd-degree burns from Natusme.

No one felt like doing anywork, and it drove the teachers crazy when the class would just sit at their desks and stone at the teacher. However, today there was a new student being introduced to the class.

"Good Morning my wonderful students! I have some good news today!" Narumi squealed, as he entered the classroom, ignoring the gloomy atmosphere.

Several students looked up, hoping in vain that the new student was Mikan, but to no avail.

"Alright everybody! This is Luna-chan! I hope all of you treat her well!" Narumi said before he danced out of the classroom, leaving the class the stare at Luna as if she was some four eyed freak.

Luna scanned the class, deeming them to be the biggest bunch of unattractive morons she had ever encountered. Then her eyes reached the likes of Natsume, then Ruka and finally Hotaru. Her eyes lit up. She knew who she was going to hang out with now. And if things went according to plan, that delicious looking guy with the crimson eyes would soon be head over heels for her and do her every bidding.

She sauntered over to Natsume's group, and battered her eyelashes (what she thought was one of her sexiest and signature gestures) at Natsume while introducing herself.

"Hey there sexy, my name's Luna Koizumi, but you can just call me Lu-na Chan! And hello to you bunny boy, and purple gal, I love your hair btw. It seems that you guys are the only ones worthy of my attention in this class, everyone else seems to be such poor filth compared to us. Wouldn't you guys agree?"

The class gaped at Luna's audacity to say such things in front of the whole class, and the entire class erupts into murmurs. Hotaru and Ruka, on the other hand, simply stared at her before waiting for Natsume to reply, knowing that he's the one Luna cares for only.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch."

The cold, calm statement caused an unnatural quiet to ovrecome the class. The silence was deafening, and the tension so thick that a knife could cut it.

Luna, on the other hand, took no notice of it. She was used to it, all these sexy guys thinking they are the top of the world before she comes and breaks them to her command. She smiled, slightly amused at how harsh this one was, especially with this being their first meeting.

"I said, my name's Luna Koizumi, but you can just call me Lu-na Cha-"

"Begone. I don't want to see one lousy rich bitch insult this class."

Natsume cut her off, stood up and left the classroom, with Ruka and Hotaru trailing after.

The class was left with the triumphant feeling of victory as they watched Natsume and co leave. Luna, however, was not. She was not in the least impressed with what had transpired. However, she knew, as she, too, watched them leave, that Natsume was a rare gem, an extremely rare gem indeed.

And there wasn't a single person in her hometown that didn't know how much Luna Koizumi loved rare gems.

**3 months later…**

**Mikan's POV**

"Focus Sakura. Meditation will help you further understand your ring's power and enable you to use it better. Right now your use of the rings power is pathetic."

There was no doubt about it, Mikan thought. Persona was in one of his pissy moods. It was as if someone had shoved the metal pipe that was already stuck in his ass even further up his asshole. 

It had been 4 months since she left the academy, and in her mind, she had made tremendous progress with the Violet Iolite ring. She had taken to calling it V.I during her meditations with the ring, and the 2 of them, (the ring and her) had formed a special sort of bond with each other.

Persona was the only one that thought her progress was insufficient, was a huge let down and delay in _their _plans to take down the academy. So far, it seemed as if she had no right to take part in his strategy planning and was only expected to train, train, and train.

Seriously, did the man even know how _hard_ it was to start communicating with V.I was in the first place? She had no idea how to start and even building a relationship and persuading the ring to lend its power to her took a good 3 out of the 4 months spent already.

Now, things were progressing much quicker. It was easier to draw out power from the ring. V.I was much more responsive, and she just knew it, after a few more months of training, she would have V.I fully mastered.

"Persona?" she enquired.

The man gave her a glare to try to remind her that she was supposed to be meditating with her ring, not talking.

"Persona, I think you can arrange for us to strike 6 months from now. I'll be ready by then." She stated.

He lifted an eyebrow at her rather bold proclamation.

"Sakura. You took 4 long and tiresome months to reach the level you're at now. What makes you think you can fully master the Violet Iolite in 6?" he replied in a bored drawl.

"I will decide when you ready and when to start planning. All you need to do is focus on training instead of telling me half assed ideas like that." And with that, he strode out of the training room and disappeared from sight.

Mikan fumed silently, and felt a gentle probe at her mind from V.I. She was worried about Mikan's sudden change in mood was trying to find out the problem.

"_Don't worry master! We'll take down the academy, no problem! I'll show you how to maintain your new form later tonight. For now, just ignore that arrogant prick."_

Mikan let out a small smile. It was rare that V.I would speak to her, usually only happening when V.I is extremely pissed or very concerned for her. She nodded in agreement before emptying her mind and meditating.

**2 months later..**

**Back at the academy..**

Rumours about Luna had spread all over school by break time. No one could believe that a person, a girl no less, was unaffected by Natsume's glares and threats. Not to mention the occasionally baka gun being put to use.

Luna was in an incredibly happy mood. Not only had she managed to transfer to all of Natsume's classes, she had suckered the useless teachers in this school to allow her to sit next to him in each class, and assign her a special star room right next to Natsume. She was in seventh heaven!

Natsume was in a bad mood. A bad, bad mood. First Mikan disappears. Then, this annoying bitch Luna comes and sticks to him, literally, like super glue. This was by far the worst fan girl in history. He could tell that Luna was used to getting ther way, but surely this was just simply going overboard.

He had walked out of class and towards the Sakura tree for some peace, which unfortunately only lasted for half an hour. Once classes were out, he heard **it**. The death siren, he now calls. It was loud, it was high pitched, and his literally _reeked_ of bitchiness. And the only name ever uttered from that voice was his.

Right this moment, he was hiding away in the Northern forest, in hopes that the beasts and Mr. Bear would keep out the witch. Ruka and Hotaru had left him to go research more on Mikan's whereabouts since the kidnapping, and he really didn't have much to do, what with Persona being missing and all.

He sighed. It had been 6 months since Mikan had disappeared. Not a day had passed without him wondering where on earth his little sunshine was. But depressed as he was, he knew that Mikan would have wanted him to keep going to classes and interacting with at least Hotaru and Ruka, and that was what he was trying to do.

But it was hard.

Very hard.

He drifted of to sleep, finally attaining some peace with one last thought

"_Oh Mikan, where are you?"_


End file.
